Fathers Be Good
by PablotheUnicorn13
Summary: Fredrick visits and talks to Sally and Paul and realizes just how much he missed Annabeth's childhood and how much Helen was to blame for it.


**Hello! Obviously the word update and me are not on good terms. Haha. I got my summer vacation a little early this year but I have had no time to update because I was in the hospital for a little while ****L So this is a small one-shot that has been floating around in my head for a couple of days about maybe Paul and Fredrick sitting down and having a conversation about Percy and Annabeth as young adults and Paul knowing more about their lives than Fredrick does yada yada so on and so forth. **

**Fredrick's POV**

When I walked up the pathway to the house that looked small but homey I didn't know what to expect. I had been in New York for a convention and decided to meet up with Annabeth who was staying at the Jackson-Blofis residence. I knocked on the door and an older man opened it up.

"Hello, I'm Paul. Pleased to meet you Mr. Chase." he said.

"Please Mr. Chase was my father! Call me Fred." I replied

When I got into the house I wasn't expecting anything too extravagant, I had heard that Sally wrote books from Annabeth when she had came back to live with us for a while but I had heard nothing about Paul.

"Sally? Where are you?" Paul called out pulling me from my musings. A muffled yell came back through saying that she was in the kitchen. When we walked over there she was finishing up some cookies with dinner already done.

"Are you joining us for dinner, Fredrick?" she asked while not looking up.

"Oh, no I could never impose like that I just stopped by to check up on Annabeth and make sure she wasn't causing you guys too much trouble." I said just as quickly as she asked the question.

"You must stay though, it's awfully late and we have plenty to spare. I insist you stay, Annabeth should be happy to see you."

"Well if you say so than I guess I can stay."

"Perfect, Paul if you could go get the kids I'm sure Fredrick will help me set the table, right?"

"Of course, anything that I can help you with I will."

Paul left the room heading towards the staircase but stopped at the bottom and yelled for both kids to come down. Percy was the first down to the bottom but Annabeth followed quickly behind and froze when she saw me standing in the dinning room.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see me.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided I would stop by and check on you. Is that ok?" I asked warily not sure if she would want to see me after the last time Helen had kicked her out without my consent.

"Yeah, it's fine are you joining us for dinner?" she asks chipper and smiling.

"Yes I am." I replied and then everyone started sitting down at the table Percy and Annabeth at one side and Paul and Sally on the other, I sat on one end of the table and saw the food in the middle Percy piling his plate up quickly getting scolding looks from his mother and Annabeth but he didn't stop.

"Peruseus! Fredrick is the guest let him get his food first, before you eat everything." Sally scolded softly.

"No, no he's fine just go on as normal. I need some of this, my boys at home have regular food fights so as long as there is none of that I am okay with anything." I chuckled and started to fill my plate up with food. As Annabeth and Percy stood up and walked with their plates to the fire to give a portion to the gods.

After dinner Percy and Annabeth went back upstairs to finish some homework or at least tempt to finish it in Percy's case. So I sat down in the living room with Sally and Paul.

"So how has Annabeth been doing?" I ask waiting patiently for the answer.

"Well she is the top student in her class right now at school. And she and Percy's relationship is going strong, they argue sometimes but it's one of the best things for the both of them to rely on each other." Paul states as his eyes light up proud of her. I notice d all at dinner how they acted around Annabeth. She was a part of this family, she was more comfy around her boyfriend's family than her own father and his wife and kids. She was more comfortable in this home where the people actually fully cared since they have known them when she had no one else to be with.

"She really is a great kid, Fredrick, she keeps Percy in check too. Makes sure he doesn't get in fights or forget to finish his homework either." Sally states in such a way that I feel bad for not being there for her. I tried to be a good father to her but I will admit that at first I did not want her. She was such a hassle to me back then, but the more I thought the more I realized that she never cried and never craved attention like Bobby and Matthew did. The more I watched them grow up the more that I didn't even remember Annabeth's first word.

***Flashback***

"Annabeth! Could you come down here please? I have someone who I would like for you to meet." I call to the five year old who I had told to go upstairs until I asked her to come back down since I had Helen over. We had already eaten dinner and she stayed for longer than I expected so Annabeth still had to eat.

"Annabeth, don't make me come up there and get you!" I warn again before finally walking up the stairs to her small room. I walked into the room to find her on the floor with a big architecture book opened and her head laid on it with her curls splayed everywhere. Once I got in there and picked up her I noticed Helen standing in the doorway watching us intensely.

"I never knew you had a daughter, Fred." she states and I grimace, only Athena had ever called me Fred.

"Yes, her mother left her for me on my doorstep when she was a couple months old." I say and she looks at me like I'm crazy. The whole time we talk I lay Annabeth down on the bed and tuck her in with her stuffed owl that magically appeared one day, I knew it was the working of Athena but she didn't need to know that yet. As I kissed her forehead and turned the light off, she woke up.

"Daddy?" she mumbles sleepily.

"Yes, sweetheart." I say walking back in the room a little.

"I love you." she says and I tear up realizing that it was the first time she had ever said it to me.

"I love you too, sweetheart and so does mommy." I say and I swear the owl winks at me. I walk over to Helen and she just smiles and comments on how cute Annabeth is.

***Flashback over***

When they fist met it was good they got along nicely, until I told Helen about Annabeth's ancestors. Right after I told her she immediately looked upon her differently. She saw Athena as a threat, that I was going to go after her if I had the choice. She also started treating Annabeth differently, she was never as kind as she was before. She acted as if Annabeth was a monster and a threat to her and I. She said it so frequently to me that once the first monster attacked I took it out on her. She was hurt, crying, and scared that all she could do was just stand there and hang her head while she got yelled at. She was sent to her room without dinner. I look back now and regret everything I did and said to her. Helen drilled it into my head that she was a danger to us and the newborn twins.

She had gotten sick once from waiting for me to pick her up from school when it was raining and she got sick and gave it to the boys and she was laying in her bed too sick to move while we were yelling at her too weak to do anything but cry and drop her head. Thinking back on it, I was awful to her but she still wrote me letters at least once a month to tell us how she was doing. Not that Helen would read the letter anyway. It took a ton of persuading on my part to get Helen to allow Annabeth to come back home. She agreed but on her own terms that once a monster attacked she would ship her off once again. Luckily, no monsters came that year but in the next couple years there were several that were a close call that I could convince Helen not to blow up on Annabeth, no one got hurt and we had witnessed first hand how good she had gotten at fighting off all the monsters and I had helped with building the weapons out of some celestial bronze I had collected just in case she were to come back earlier than she did.

Going six years without seeing your only daughter was rough, she still doesn't come back as much as I would like her too though. I guess because she and Helen still are not on the best of terms. When Annabeth does come over though the boys have fun with her talking about her camp life.

During my musings I did not notice Percy and Annabeth coming down the stairs and walking to the loveseat. Annabeth sat down first and Percy went next pulling her into his lap. They were having their own conversation and Sally and Paul just acted like it was one of the most normal things ever. I didn't like Percy and my daughter so close. He is a boy and he does have uncontrollable hormones at this age. It was a Friday so they wouldn't have to get up too early the next day.

"How would you guys like to go out and eat with me and the rest of the family tomorrow night?" I ask hopeful they would say yes. Both Percy and Annabeth both look up at the same time, stopping their conversation. They looked at Sally and Paul all four of them having a conversation with their eyes. It was when Sally said,

"We would love to." That I let my face break out into a smile and lean back against the couch. I left a little later that night after talking to Paul about airplanes and how he handled doing this. Of course, after Percy and Annabeth went upstairs to go to bed.

"Do they sleep…you know… in the same bed?" I ask awkwardly because Sally and Paul seem responsible but laid back enough to let them sleep together in the same bed.

"Well technically they are not supposed to, but they still sometimes have nightmares that are bad and they wake up screaming so we have just let them start to sleep in the same room. Percy gives Annabeth the bed and he sleeps on the floor, they do end up in the same bed though. They know not to do anything or else Athena and Poseidon would not be happy." Sally explains and I nod my head and bid them goodbye until tomorrow.

When we get to the restaurant the next night we see the Jackson's plus Annabeth sitting outside waiting for us to come in. They were dressed up nicely as well as my family was. We walked up and greetings were exchanged but I could notice Helen was cold to all of them. I pulled her aside and asked,

"What are you doing?'

"I don't want those two with their scents around my sons putting them in danger!" Helen nearly yells.

"Would you be quiet? They have enough training now that they know they can fight off any monster. Trust me I wouldn't have asked if I knew that they were possible to put us in danger."

"Are you so sure? She may still be that weak little girl who I kicked out when she was seven!" Helen fully yells this time but soon covers her mouth like she wasn't supposed to say that.

That was when it hit me. Helen kicked Annabeth out. _Helen kicked Annabeth out._ She didn't run away she was given ten minutes to get her stuff and get out of the house. Out of sight, out of mind. Or that is what Helen thought at least.

"You changed my mind and I turned on my own daughter when it was something she couldn't help, you kicked her out at seven years old. She didn't run away, no, she was forced on to the streets at seven. You told me that she ran away and because of what you had told me I believed you. I backed you up many times while you were yelling at her! Lets just go enjoy this dinner and we will finish this conversation at home, alone." I say, keeping myself from blowing up right then and there. My wife who loved this little girl when she first met her found out who her mother was and instantly started hating her. Thinking back to it all it made me sick to think that I sided with my wife over my own blood. It was a childhood full of her not knowing if anyone at all would be there for her, she thought that no one cared. IT was like that though for a few years after the twins came, we focused too much on them and I didn't even pay attention to anything Annabeth did. Matthew and Bobby had been worse than Annabeth too. They always cried and were very attention seeking so they took up lots of time leaving none for me to really bond and learn anything about my daughter.

Helen and I walked back inside to see the boys asking Percy a million different questions about half-blood like and everything else they go through. He says one thing that I cant hear and Annabeth punches him on the arm. We sit by Paul and Sally carrying on many conversations about random topics that are current events or even about the Battle of Manhattan that we never knew involved the two kids very much.

After dinner I pulled Annabeth to the side, "Annabeth, I'm so sorry about how I treated you. I talked to Helen tonight and realized from that and seeing you these past couple days how much I missed of your childhood and I would really like you to come home with us so we can build a greater relationship."

She looks touched but quickly says, "I'd love to Dad but I can't. I need to be here while we rebuild Olympus. But I do promise that I will write you more and we can talk on the phone also."

I am disappointed that she doesn't want to come home with me but I don't let it show and agree to the plan. We say our goodbyes and promise the to stay in touch even though Helen isn't too fond of the idea that I will continue to talk to Annabeth.

Two years later I find out that Helen was messing around with another man. I ended with full custody of Matthew and Bobby and we moved to New York, all of us agreeing that we wanted to be closer to Annabeth. Her and Percy were sharing an apartment, engaged, but in no rush to get married. Just a thought of forever for the both of them. Sally and Paul had adopted another teen, a young girl this time who ended up being absolutely smitten with the twins. I met a woman who was a broker at a bank in New York and we got married her adopting Matt and Bobby as her own sons. The only time they were aloud to see Helen was when she came up once a month and then it was in a controlled environment with her new husband who had not been very polite to the boys at first. Of course Percy, who loved both twins as his own little brother, put the man in his place. He tends to be protective over the people he loves especially Annabeth who claims she doesn't need it. We all ended up with the one that we truly depended on each other to function fully.

**Done! It didn't turn out how I exactly wanted it to but it is good enough. Please review and favorite and all that good stuff please. I wrote this while watching Twisted and I must say that Avan Jogia is one fine piece of man haha. I'm addicted to that show now too. Have a great evening/morning/noon/night/whatever time zone you are in.**

**Dueces and Moose's peeps!**


End file.
